


This Is My Bargain, You Mewling Quim

by Rheyaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheyaa/pseuds/Rheyaa
Summary: More or less what I wanted to happen during that scene when Loki was threatening Natasha.





	This Is My Bargain, You Mewling Quim

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim." Loki yanked the black silk ropes tight around Natasha's wrists, forcing her to kneel; he bent down and leaned so close his lips tickled her ear. "You will obey me, Natasha Romanov. In all things. In all ways. And when I am finished with you tonight, when you are a squealing little pile of begging lust, I will consider letting your Barton go."

Natasha's cobalt eyes glared up at the trickster god, hate filling them. She was quite naked, her body criss-crossed with black silk ropes that did absolutely nothing to hide her voluptuous form. Her milky breasts poured out of the ropes with her arms and hands bound tight behind her, forcing out her chest; her ankles were bound to her wrists, and ankles to thighs, forcing her to continuously kneel to her enemy. The only movement left to her was her head, so she lifted that alone. 

Loki caught her chin in his firm grasp, and forced her head back farther than was comfortable; she made a small noise, forcing wider his grin.

"Thaaaat's it," he cooed at her, patronizing and saccharine. "Good girl, Natasha."

"It's  _Nat_ ," she hissed. Loki tutted.

"Now now. Manners, sweetling." 

With no effort at all, Loki picked her up and threw her unceremoniously onto the green coverlet on the bed that had not been there a minute ago. She squirmed like a caught, mewling little kitten, her pussy exposed to the open air. Loki strode towards her, powerful and sure, and smirked at the sight of her. He raised two fingers and gently separated her lower lips; she whimpered.

"Ahhhh, Natasha," he purred. "I see we have not been completely honest. It seems we are a little bit... _excited_."

"Never," she hissed. "I'm not, it's just what bodies do, you sick fucking - "

Loki surged forward and covered her mouth with his hand; her eyes looked up at him, frightened.

"Do you want me to renege on our deal?" he purred down to her. A beat of silence passed; her gaze dropped, and slowly she shook her head. Loki smiled, the smile of a predator.

"That's what I thought." He raised his palm from her mouth. "Now. Say my name."

"....Loki," she whispered.

"Say my name."

"Loki," she said again, louder."

" _Say my name!"_

"LOKI!!!!!!" 

His clothes were gone in a fraction of an instant and he was on her, lining himself up, right at her entrance; her head fell back and he snapped his fingers.

"No no, Agent Romanov. You will look at me. You will beg for me to enter you." Loki danced his fingers up her side and ever so gently began to roll her right nipple; she bit her lip, and he smirked. Her left nipple began to feel the same as her right, despite his left hand being nowhere near her; her pussy began to gush. Loki used his free right hand to begin to tap on her clit; one tap every three seconds. Slow. Torturous. And unending.

He waited. Patiently. As she struggled with herself, to feel nothing,to feel nothing, but she was gushing, her body betraying her, and before too long she was squirming, panting little girlish pants of want.

"Is there something you need, Agent Romanov?" Loki purred, filling the silence. 

Nat glared at him, but he tapped her engorged little clit again and she moaned.

"Oh god please - please - Loki please - I need - I need - "

"Yes, my dear?"

"I need you inside of me please please please Loki please - "

With a look of fury, Loki took his cock and thrust it into her all in one go. No thought for her pleasure now, just his own thrusting and thrusting; she moaned, nipples and clit hard and aching, so wet around him she was squelching.

Loki came within her, without warning or preamble, and stood back, and waved his hand. A stark black suit suddenly adorned him, elegant from head to toe. Natasha wriggled on the bed, still naked, left wanting, all of her engorged and quivering and bound. 

She looked up at him, her mouth open, not knowing whether to beg for Barton or her own release, and Loki smiled. Gently, gently, he petted her thigh, watching her tremble; he fetched a blanket and put it over her.

"Keep warm, my sweet," he said, and kissed her forehead, turning off the light. "And don't worry - I shall return to finish our bargain." 


End file.
